


Yes Mistress.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Consensual Kink, Discipline, Dominatrix, F/M, Hemophobia, Masochism, Masturbation, Mistress, Riding Crops, Secret Crush, Spanking, Tentabulges, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Equius Zahhak smut fiction.  You decide to punish the blue blood for his two faced actions, giving him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters written are aged 18 or over regardless of original ages in original pieces. This writer does not tolerate underage smut.

"He called you what?!"

Damara slams her fist onto the table. Her rage is boiling over. You had just finished telling her why you were so unhappy. Your head was resting on your arms. It had started when you were at Meulin's and you accidentally overheard a conversation between Nepeta and Equius. A conversation about you. "D-> I think it is disgusting how you all fawn over that.....thing" he had snarled. "D-> She is a freak even to her own kind and I will not have you lower yourself around her...". 

"He can fucking talk. Doesn't mind sticking it to a low blood himself. Let me cut off his dick!" she growls. "That's not necessary Dam. I don't want to hurt the guy. I just wish we could get along." you sigh. You don't know why but it really bothers you that he doesn't like you. "Okay but if you need me to cut Horsefucker Jr into sushi, you let me know, okay?", she grunts.

The next day, you have to drop some stuff off at Horuss's. You decide to go a couple of hours early. Equius has been staying with his Dancestor and hopefully you will miss him. You knock on the door of the hive and hear no answer so you turn the doorknob. Horuss never bothers locking his door when he goes out and you would normally leave stuff for him in his workshop. You place the box on a table and sigh with relief that you didn't have to deal with any awkwardness. Just then you hear a noise. What was that? It came from the direction of the corridor. "Hello? Horuss?", you call out but there is no answer. You must be hearing things.

There it is again. It sounded like someone in pain. You step carefully towards the sound. As you get closer, it sounds like someone growling and grunting. Is Horuss having a fight with someone? No it is too deep sounding, even for Horuss. Oh no, what if Equius is here? Damn, just what you need. You want to leave. However if he is in trouble... You tiptoe carefully down the corridor and find the sound is coming from the ablution block. Why is there a fight going on in a troll bathroom? Oh Gog... it's not a fight. It finally hits you what is happening. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You have to leave. NOW. Before he hears you. If he hates you now, imagine how he would feel when he finds you have been listening to him choking the cluckbeast. You turn to leave when you hear something you never expected in a billion sweeps.

"D-> Aaahhh _____. My se%y little Goggess. I want you. I need you. Tell me I'm dirt ____. My body is yours. Command me _____, hit me, choke me until I'm b100 my dirty little slutb100d." You have never left a building so quietly yet so fast in your whole existence. The dirty bastard who had the nerve to forbid Nepeta from seeing you was masturbating to the idea of you dominating him! How fucking dare he! You were mad. Really mad. Fuck that guy. Fuck him indeed... A plan hatched in your mind. It would work out either two ways. Either he would be humiliated and never bring up the topic of your blood colour again or you would convert him into the biggest ____ fan in the bubbles. First, you need to speak to Damara....

Two hours later, you arrive with the box and a shoulder bag. You knock on the door and it is answered by Equius. 

"D-> Oh. It is you. Horuss is not here. He had to go and see that... rustblood." he looks down at you. You push your way past him.

"Never mind, I will just leave his stuff in his workshop!", you scoff. Equius glares at you and shuts the door. 

"D-> If you are quite done, I have things to do." he mumbles. You remove the bag from your shoulder and start to go through it. 

"Actually I do mind. You and I need to have a serious discussion. I heard what you said about me to Nepeta. You really think I would just let you get away with it?". The blue blood rolls his eyes and turns from you. 

"D-> I care not about your emotions. I am a lot stronger than you. What makes you think you can...." WHACK! The blue blood feels the pain across his buttocks. He spins around to see you with a crop. 

"I can do what the fuck I want, you pathetic little man!", you sneer, "This is what is going to happen. You are going to take your punishment and do as you are fucking told or I let Cronus and Kurloz know you hurt my feelings and allow them to kick your lower blood ass. Got it?" The sweat starts to form along the hairline of the huge troll. You are being so....dominant. So lewd. The sting from the crop is starting to fade and he finds it disappointing. You know there is no way he would put up a fight against anyone with higher blood than him. You grab a chair and sit down. "Now, take down your pants and lie across my lap." you are now in control and revenge is sweet. He fights to stop the smile attempting to march across his face. His fantasy was coming true. He had wanted you for a while now but thought you were too sweet to give him what he really wanted. 

Without any hint of a fight, he cautiously drops his pants and proceeds to kneel down beside you. You can't believe it. He is actually going to do as you tell him. His stomach rests across your thighs as his hands steady him on the floor. You raise the crop and start to hit his exposed ass, marking it blue. He bites his lip so hard, he draws a little blood. His bulge starts to twitch and drip. 

"This is how we are going to do things from now on", you tell him between whacks, "In company, you will be polite and respectful towards me. You will no longer talk about me with contempt. In private, you are my personal bitch. You do whatever I say and I will reward or punish you how I choose."

"D-> Yeeeees", Equius drawls, his mouth drooling and his eyes closed in bliss.

"Yes WHAT?" you demand, with a final hard WHACK.

"D-> YEEEEES MISTRESS!", he cries out with glee.

"Good, now get off my lap!" you command. He straightens up and you see his bulge is so desperate for contact, it is trying to push itself into his own nook. You stroke the hair out of his face and he sucks on your thumb. He looks at you with so much passion in his eyes, you almost forget what you are doing. 

"D-> I am at your command, beautiful Mistress." he kisses the inside of your wrist as his hand travels down to his writhing bulge. 

"Oh no you don't!", you smirk, "I am not done. I am going to make it so when you think of me, you remember how good us 'freaks' really are." You clear a workbench and tap it with the crop. "Lie down." you command. Your obedient slave lies out on the bench as you take out the next prop for your plan. You turn on the new vibrator and with the tip, trace circles around the opening of his nook.

"D-> Aaah, Mistress. Please. I beg you. I'm sorry for my cowardly actions. I want you. I want your touch. Please." he is begging you, squirming at your touch. 

"So needy...", you grin, "You promise to behave? To respect me and other lower bloods or mutants? To never again call us freaks?" 

"D-> I never truly thought you were a freak. I just didn't think someone like you could stir up any passion in me. You are driving me wild. Please..... take me". He is soaking wet with sweat at this point. You insert the vibrator fully as he lets out a shudder. 

"Do not touch yourself. You can touch me and only me." you tell him, removing your clothes as he grips the slides of the bench, trying desperately not to push the vibrator in deeper. You climb onto the bench and straddle him, lowering yourself on his tentacock as he plays with your breasts. You rock your hips vigorously as his hands entwined with yours. 

"D-> ____, my Goggess. My Mistress. I am flushed for you. Take me. I'm yours!" he cries out. 

"Aaaah Equius. I just wanted you to like me. To see me as more than my blood. To love me. Oh, gog Equius!" you exclaim. To be honest, the pleasure shooting through both of you as you fucked him into the wood of the table was making both of you far too honest at this point. You both realized together this was never going to be black between you. He cums like a firework sending you screaming and clawing at his chest. In a sea of blue fluid, you collapse on him. He kisses you tenderly as you reflect on the mess and how you are going to need so many towels.

On the way home, your communication device beeps. It's Damara. "Okay... now will you tell me why I had to start shit with Rufioh today to get Horsefucker out of the hive? Also, what did you do with Mr. Smacky? You better not have broken him!".

You text back "Just needed to set some ground rules, that's all."


End file.
